Rock Knight VS The Blind King's Knight
by MegaTenLove
Summary: This is a retsupurae fan fiction. If you are confused, then you can visit the retsupurae archives on Bliptv where two well known goons MST3K the classic COBRA space adventure game, which inspired this story.


Rock Knight VS The Blind King's Knight

The two behemoths chased after the peasant girl, their immense salivating jowls gnashing in anticipation of their fleeing meal. Their four malformed limbs, like obelisks made of pure muscle, jerked and swayed as they sprinted through the desolate streets. The girl, frightened out of her wits, managed to dash into a narrow makeshift alleyway, believing herself to be free of her pursuers. However, their size was not just for show, and so the beasts dug their crooked and plentiful teeth into either side of the walls and tore them down, leaving the poor lass defenseless at their might.

Letting out horrific noises that can only be construed as growls, they stepped to either side and allowed their master to walk forward. Dawned in a bloodstained steel armor covered by a tattered velvet cape, a massive sense of dominating power emanated from the smug armored man. With one hand he took off his helmet, throwing it to the ground and combing back his matted hair with a cruel snicker. In his other hand he carried his translucent black violin.

"Running so swiftly, and yet having nowhere to run to." The devious master walked over to the girl, mocking her in a thick, sickening voice. "If this is all the resistance you can muster, you should've stayed at the palace along with your family."

"Don't come near me!" She cried as she quickly backed away, shivering uncontrollably. "I don't want to listen to his music anymore! I-I want to feel more than just a trance, and I know that if my father was still alive-!"

The master of the creatures let out a loud laugh. "Such a fool you are, my fair slave-to-be! Not even your father could defy the might of the Blind King's dominance!" His smirk collapsed into a scowl. "And like he did with my lord, you have underestimated me."

Just as he was about give her tender pale cheek the back of his gauntlet, a cry froze him still. It wasn't the cry of a victim, or of a monster, but the cry of a guitar.

More powerful than anything he'd ever heard, the note was accompanied by another and then another, and before he could even lower his hand, the collection of electrifying notes formed a fast tune so righteous it threw him back between his confused beats to the ground. The girl turned back to the hill behind her to where this invigorating melody was coming from. There, at the peak of the hill, silhouetted by the sun's bright light, stood an armored figure she had never seen before, a figure whose very presence brought her hope.

His deep red cape, decorated with gold leaf along its edges, flapped violently in the breeze of his blindly fast gestures on his guitar. The large feather atop his helmet flew back as he arched back and reached a high note that made the beasts back away in trepidation. The armored figure turned to them and raised his hand high into the air, his diamond studded pick shimmering the light.

In a loud declaration he shouted to the fallen master, "You have struck fear into the heart of a beauty seeking only a melody to move her soul!" The master got to his hands and knees and sneered at the silhouetted figure. "Feeling her despair in my core, I have come to free her from the binds you wish to shackle her in!" The behemoths staggered back anxiously. "To shatter the chains of harrowing melancholy and put an end to all soul-crushing despair, hear the truth of my _rock_!"

He swung his arm down, his shimmering pick running into his instrument and letting out a tune that made the beasts' heads explode. Though it shook the master's fortitude, it did not throw him back as before. For the girl, it only served to brighten the color of her skin and put her heart aflutter. As the musical hero stepped down from the hill towards them, the girl's eyes widened in shock. His gold armor gleaming brightly, it matched the tales she'd heard from passing traders since she was young. Indeed, she had been saved by the Traveler of Metal, the Master of the Axe. She had been rescued by the legendary Rock Knight.

"Quite the tune you've got there." The cruel master of the beasts muttered as he got to his feet. "You truly are as they say, Knight of Rock: a meddler in others' affairs."

With a proud posture, Rock Knight glared at his foe through the thin slits in his helmet. "I do not meddle in affairs. I intervene in oppressive acts."

"Whatever you call it, good Knight." The man said with a chuckle. "But know this: you are 'intervening' in the acts of his highness the Blind King." He reached behind him and pulled out the stick to play his black violin, a slow gesture that startled the girl back into her terror. "If you do not stop and turn back, I will have every right to show you what kind of melodies we play in this kingdom."

Rock Knight put his hand on the girl's shoulder, and still facing his opponent, gently told her, "Get behind me to a safe distance, young maiden, and close your eyes."

"No," she quickly told him as she peeked from the corner of her eyes at her pursuer. "I want to see this man die for what he's done to my people in the name of his cruel ruler."

"Such vengeance is unbefitting so sweet a face." Her hero's sentiments were surprising. However, before she could speak against it, he gave her a nod and said, "Very well. Then watch this brief concert in full."

Once the girl had retreated a safe distance, Rock Knight lifted his guitar by its neck and murmured something that sounded like the name to a song. From his breastplate came a nearly blindingly bright light that ran up his arm and into his guitar, enveloping it and shifting its form. What once was a modest instrument now shook even the girl in appearance. The body of the guitar had shape-shifted to appear like the head of a roaring dragon, and its neck was like its spine. The dark red color of the instrument started to glow as if a flame was encased within it. Though his opponent tried hard not to show it, he could see the fear lying beneath his snickering face.

"An interesting trick, Golden Knight," the menace said in his usual thick, grotesque voice, "but you are not the only player supernaturally bonded to his instrument."

The enemy raised his violin and closed his eyes. A growing noise that sent shivers down the girl's spine echoed from the instrument. Rock Knight could see a swirling mass within its translucent blackness. The strings of his enemy's instrument suddenly turned red as if they'd been soaked in blood. Whispers and a thin pale mist seeped out from the violin, and as his opponent held it at the ready, Rock Knight realized what power his foe's instrument held.

"Vile monster!" Rock Knight yelled as he readied his guitar as well. "Your instrument! It is a prison for human souls!"

His enemy burst out laughing manically, his eyes wide with sick pride over his demented power. "Now you see, Sir Knight! Your might comes from a music which rejuvenates the spirit and sets the blood aflame with a burning passion for life, but my music is the dusk to your dawn." Placing his stick over his violin strings, he shook his head and shouted, "Now, with my bow in hand, feel the raw sorrow of my tune, the frustration, sadness, and despair of my music!"

The dark musician began playing a painfully melancholy melody. Its dark sorrow seemed to alter the very atmosphere around the two, encasing them in an aura of loneliness and regret. The power of the song wasn't its sadness, but how seductive it was in showing such sadness. It seemed to seep into Rock Knight's very being, dampening the good mood he always held and corroding it until he no longer had the urge to play.

A hissing whisper sounded in his ears. "This is the power of my song, Knight of Rock. It is a song that crawls into your very core and changes you from within." Rock Knight tried to put his hand over his guitar, but he found it difficult to even move. "Only one has ever survived my melody before. Everyone else who listens to my song feels so much despair they cannot find the will to think, and soon, their bodies feel so worthless their hearts stop beating." The hiss seemed so proud of itself when it whispered, "When you die, your soul will become part of my collection and give me more strength then I could dream of."

The girl could only stand by and watch. She was powerless to help her golden savior. If she attempted to free him from the dark aura engulfing the musicians, she would fall victim to the negativity of the song as well and would make Rock Knight's struggle meaningless. But someone had to help him. As she watched the diamond studded pick fall from her hero's quivering grip, she balled up fists and began to cry in frustration. Aside from her father, no human being had ever withstood the power of that song.

Suddenly, accompanied by a strange clacking sound, a short and scratchy voice came from atop the hill behind her. The voice belonged to a creature she'd never seen before: a green plant with the head of a yellow parrot sprouting from a flower pot. She jerked back in shock at the sight of the thing as it hopped down the hill, flapping its short leaves as if it was trying desperately to fly.

"Damn it, Rock Knight!" It yelled it with a short fury. "I told you to never run off like that again!" As it came alongside the girl it tilted its head in confused wonder at the sight of the two musicians. "Hey toots!" It called up to the girl. "What's going on here?"  
>Though she started out with a stammer, she managed to say, "The Traveler of Metal is battling the right-hand knight of the Blind King."<p>

"Blind King?" The plant parroted in even more confusion.

"Yes, he is the evil ruler of this now mostly empty kingdom. I ran from the palace where he and those of us he enslaved now reside, but was followed by his knight, the Knight of Emo."

"Knight of _Emo_? Slaves? What are you going on about?" The plant turned to the two battling knights and shook his head. "I don't get this, but it looks like my boy's in trouble!"

"You're…boy?" The girl parroted in turn.  
>Instead of answering her obvious questions, the plant hopped onto the field, disregarding the song's sorrowful power. It came up to Rock Knight and hopped up and down in place with a frenzy. "Cut that out, Rocky! Play some music and kick his ass already!"<p>

"Miserable…" Rock Knight muttered weakly with a slack, hunched posture. "This song… So well played… But so horribly miserable…"

The plant tapped its beak against Rock Knight's shin. He finally managed to look down at it, and in a frail tone, he uttered, "…Parrot Grass?"

"What is this creature?" The whispering voice hissed angrily. "How can it exist? What spawned such a ridiculous thing?"

Parrot Grass picked up Rock Knight's diamond studded pick with its beak, mumbling, "I can't have my talent going sour on me like this!" Rock Knight's fingers limply held the pick, but quickly dropped it again. "Come on!" It shouted. "Stop being so sad, already! Don't you know who you are? What will your fans think if you let yourself die?"

"…Fans?"  
>"Yeah, your fans! Your followers, your album buyers, your devotees, your fellow rockers, your adoring public! Play, already! Play! <em>Play<em>!"

With that, Rock Knight's hand twitched, and this time when Parrot Grass handed him his pick, he took it with a firm grasp. Erecting his posture, Rock Knight defied the oppressive song and with a loud cry he drove his pick down into his guitar strings. As he began to play, the dark aura of despair surrounding the two shrank back and the atmosphere started returning to normal.

"What?" The voice cried in shocked rage. "How can you have any will to fight?"

"I…may feel broken and alone with your melody…" Rock Knight struggled to speak through the torment still residing inside of him. "…Yet, I cannot give in when I have people who need me…people who…need to hear my rock!"

His playing suddenly grew intense, his gestures growing fierce and proud. The rocking tune overthrew the voice until it couldn't be heard anymore. The other knight played fast as well, but he couldn't keep up with the tempo and began messing up his own tune. The swirling mass within his violin thrashed in beat to Rock Knight's music until the instrument began shaking in his grasp. He leapt back and glared at Rock Knight, suddenly swinging his bow across his violin in hard, quick strokes that fired off spear-like translucent black projectiles. Rock Knight swung his guitar around him with one hand to destroy them, but one projectile was aimed for the girl behind him. He stopped mid-swing and played with his guitar behind his back. His song shattered the spear before it could touch the girl, prompting a loud cheer from her. With Parrot Grass and the girl cheering him on, Rock Knight twisted this way and that, playing blindingly fast on all sides of him. The evil knight's violin shattered in his hands and his bow turned to smoke. The swirling mass of once despairing human souls flew into the air with cries of joy at the music that set them free.

The song of righteous rock tore into the cruel knight's soul and forced him to his knees. He let out a shrill scream as the tune raged inside of him. He clutched his head as vanes pulsated all over his forehead and eyes grew bloodshot as the intensity of the tune. With one final swing, Rock Knight jumped into the air and threw his arm down to finish the song. The evil knight exploded back as if a canon had torn him asunder. The battle was over.

"You did it!" The girl yelled with glee as she ran and threw her arms around Rock Knight, squeezing him tightly against her. "You destroyed the Knight of Emo! I can't believe it!" She looked through the dark slits in his helmet and saw the beautiful but powerful eyes of her savior. Her cheeks suddenly blushing, stepped back with embarrassment. "S-sorry, I'm just thankful."

"No need to feel ashamed of your joy." Rock Knight replied. "I adore my public's gratefulness." He turned to Parrot Grass with a chuckle. "Though I certainly am surprised my manager caught up with me so quickly."

"Manager?" The girl repeated in shock. "This is your manager?"

"Surprised?" Parrot Grass shouted, throwing his beak into Rock Knight's armored shin. "You should be grateful yourself! Your armor was gonna be your coffin if it wasn't for me!"

The girl giggled at the two of them, but her happiness soon shifted into sorrow. "…I am very grateful to you both, and I cannot feel anything but shame for asking this, but I need your help."

"Is this about the Blind King?" Parrot Grass blurted out. "Sorry, but we have a concert to get to in Hedba City, and we can't afford to get involved in another planet's problems, so…"

Rock Knight put his hand on her shoulder and looked in her eyes. "If you're willing to show us the way, I'll gladly save your people."

"What?" Parrot Grass shouted. "But we've got an appointed concert to get you in and we-!"

With a tearful smile, the girl held Rock Knight once again, and Parrot Grass rolled its eyes. Whether it liked it or not, it had a duty to its partner and talent Rock Knight. If the righteous rocker was off to save yet another damsel's people from musical destruction, it knew it had to come along too. However, this was an obligation Parrot Grass secretly enjoyed.

"Fine," Parroted Grass conceded with a huff. "We better get moving, then. Maybe if we finish early enough we can at least get you over to the Neo Kobe performance."

And so the girl led the legendary Rock Knight and his manager Parrot Grass towards the dominating palace of the despicable Blind King.

-Load State-

"You did it!" The girl yelled with glee as she ran and threw her arms around Rock Knight, squeezing him tightly against her.

-Load State-

squeezing him tightly against her.

-Load State-

squeezing him tightly against her.

Armoroid Lady: "This is getting uncomfortable now…"

Jane: "Stop being such a pervert and get on with it!"

Cobra: "Just a few more times. This is my favorite part."

-Save State-  
>SNEX9X<p> 


End file.
